Forum:Picture of the month
I recall a discussion some time ago regarding a picture of the month section but I'm not sure whether a decision regarding it was made and wanted to bring it back up because personally I think it would make a nice addition to the main page. What does everyone else think? --The NCC Factor Talk 13:46, 3 April 2007 (UTC) From Main Page Discussion Dam it, Jim! So, today I am looking at my hello message on my user talk page and the part about the contributions and I'm thinking ok so any contributions for this wiki is alright, (except somethings like vandels or other stuff, but thats not the point) and then I look on Memory Alpha and on the "Picture of the Day" section. I was thinking maybe we can add a Picture of the Day section ourselves? Just a thought? --McCoy 06:26, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :The idea has merit, but there are neither enough pictures to go around, nor admins to make it happen on a daily basis. Articles are the best thing to contribute with at this juncture, based on stories you've written, rpgs you've been in, so forth...--TimPendragon 06:33, 21 December 2006 (UTC) ::Like I said just a thought. --McCoy 06:49, 21 December 2006 (UTC) :::Interesting idea. I'll look into it after the holidays..... maybe we can come up with something........... -- 15:24, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ::::A picture of the month section wouldn't be too hard to acomplish (obviously a picture of the day would be too much), I quite like the idea. --The NCC Factor Talk 16:24, 22 December 2006 (UTC) :::::Exactly. I (or another Admin) update the Main Page on the first of the month. I'm going to play around with the main page (offline or in a sandbox) and see if I can find a way to add a "picture of the month". -- 16:42, 22 December 2006 (UTC) ---- I know I tried to play around with a spot for it but I think it will throw the "balance" off of the main page. I'll keep playing around to see what I can do. -- 22:29, 3 April 2007 (UTC) :How about something like this: User:The NCC Factor/Main Page idea? It keeps the main page looking quite neat and allows more room for the fan fiction list to expand. --The NCC Factor Talk 11:30, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::Not bad. I kept trying to "squeeze it" into one column. Wish I could figure out what code I need to put that really nice spacer between the boxes... -- 12:52, 4 April 2007 (UTC) :::Squeezing it into one column is probably what was throwing it off, I think it looks better across the whole page. --The NCC Factor Talk 12:10, 5 April 2007 (UTC) Niceness. What if you guys centered the pic and had the text under it? And is it just me, or is the division between the Navigation table and the What this wiki is about table not centered? :-P --Hawku 14:53, 5 April 2007 (UTC) :I centralised the image here but I'm not sure whether I like it as much as the image on the left and text on the right. --The NCC Factor Talk 15:40, 5 April 2007 (UTC)